Love Warmed My Stone Heart
by hpreader1974
Summary: Hermione is petrified and Harry spends his spare time with our resident bookworm.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all. I want to thank everyone for taking the time to read and review my story. After rereading it, I decided that it needed some cleaning up before I finalized the posting. I hope that you enjoy the rewrite; it reads a little easier and I like it better, if that's any indication.

As always, no characters belong to me. I am only responsible for the story idea and situations. With that being said, I understand that there are mountains of great stories dealing with Hermione's petrifaction. It is not my intention to plagiarize these pervious stories in any form. If there are similar thoughts to my writings from other authors, please let me know. It is quiet difficult to research all stories to avoid these types of mistakes, and is not intentional. In addition, I have twisted a few facts from cannon to my advantage, I hope that everyone doesn't mind.

Please enjoy the story and as always reviews and comments are welcome.

Love Warmed My Stone Heart

Chapter 1-Petrification

May 8, 1993

Hermione Granger sat alone towards the end of the Gryffindor table closest to the professor's. Above her head drifted floating candles giving off warm light, illuminating the oak tables in the Great Hall. Beyond them, the ceiling shone a bright blue intermixed with puffy cotton clouds. She had given up waiting on Harry and Ron in the common room and was absorbed in the offensive magic book that stretched out in front of her. Her bushy chestnut hair flowed downward delicately framing the smooth skin of her face and back over her shoulders towards the middle of her spine. Since it was a Saturday and there were no classes today, she was simply dressed in khaki slacks with a scarlet sweater surrounding slim shoulders.

Around the young witch, quite conservations concerning the upcoming quidditch match with Hufflepuff caused a louder than normal roar to escape the Gryffindor table. A small explosion to her right drew her attention to Fred and George sitting on each side of Neville, who was currently trying to rid his smoke filled face of the vapours. _I wish that those boys would leave Neville alone._ Hermione could see the expression of fear plastered over the embarrassment on his face. Shaking her head she returned her attention to the book in front of her. _With all of the books in the library, I have to be able to find out what is petrifying everyone. The solution is here and I have to find it._

"Hermione, how can you be reading a book on Saturday?" Ron's loud voice brought Hermione out of her musings to see the bright red hair and elongating frame of Ron striding to where she was sitting on the opposite side of the table. On her side of the table, the contrasting unruly black mop approached. Harry was in his scarlet and gold quidditch gear, hanging loosely over the thin frame.

"Ron, I am trying to determine what is happening here at Hogwarts. We have to find out," Hermione replied disgustedly at the thought of not having the opportunity to read and learn.

"But it's quidditch today. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff." Ron parked himself across the table from Hermione. His red hair was plastered to his scalp, still dripping water in some spots.

"Ron, if we don't find out what is going on, then there may not even be a school to have quidditch." She glanced at Harry who sat down beside her with his broom leaning against the table. Harry straddled the bench with a leg on each side of the stiff wooden board. Starting at his knees, she took in his lean body before reaching his emerald pools that were focused on her chocolate ones. Quickly, she turned back to face the red head across the table from her, slightly shaken at the intense gaze.

"She's right Ron, we have go to find out what is petrifying everyone," Harry added.

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione turned back to Harry, and could see the messy black hair standing on end in some spots before connecting with the emerald pools that were still locked on her. He looked so tired, so beaten down after the year of rumours concerning the heir of Slytherin and his parselmouth abilities, yet his eyes blazed with an intensity that most could find disturbing. Usually, he only looked exhausted after he returned from the summer, but the year had been tough on the young wizard. Absorbing his gaze for a briefest of moments, Hermione regained her mental abilities for concentration, "I…I think that I am going to the library to do a bit of reading before the match," she managed to say forcing down the odd cramp in her stomach.

"But you can't go alone. Someone has to go with you." Fear and concern laced the soft voice. Harry raised a lone hand and placed it on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione glanced at the hand poised on her shoulder. She could feel the warmth that radiated from his hand into her body. The calloused fingers lightly touched her shoulder through the jumper. Sensations of slow circles danced on the canvas of her skin as his appendage rested there. Forcing a large lump past her throat, freed the passageway for speech, "Penelope Clearwater said that she wanted to go to the library earlier while walking into the Great Hall. I'll see if she still wants to go." Hermione wanted to stay at the table to enjoy the warmth and security that Harry's hand provided. She wanted to enjoy his company and talk with him, but the safety of the school was at stake. She had to determine what was causing the students to be petrified. Opening her mouth to speak, the knot had returned to restrict her ability to verbalize. Forcing it down again, Hermione focused her will as she tried once more, "I will try to make the match Harry, but I may be late."

As their eyes made connection once again, Hermione sat gazing directly into Harry's eyes, almost witnessing his soul. "Please be careful, Hermione. I care for you."

Those four little words rang in her ears and reverberated into her heart. To say that she was floored by his words would be a monumental understatement. _He cares for me._ Strengthening her resolve with every ounce of will power she could muster, Hermione forced herself to continue. "I will." Hermione escaped from the table trying to hide the warmness that was creeping onto her face, while an unconscious slight smile crossed her face. _Harry cares for me. Why would he say that? _Pondering the words, she arrived at her conclusion. _Must be the same way that he cares for Ron. _

Hermione made her way towards the Ravenclaw table with obvious stares that she received on a daily basis from being associated with Harry Potter. The whisperings were always noticed, and most had the manners to avoid pointing directly at the trio, but there was always one who ignored proper manners. Shrugging off the gestures and unwanted attention, Hermione focused on her task at hand.

Slowly walking around the tables, Hermione spotted the curly headed Ravenclaw sitting at the end of the table with a book propped up in front of her. Advancing toward the Claw cautiously, she was fully aware of her affiliation with Harry and the rest of the school's thoughts of the raven-haired wizard. "Penelope, I am Hermione Granger from Gryffindor." Hermione paused extending her hand toward the brunet. She saw the thin nose and round eyes of the girl poke over the top of her book. "I over heard you saying that you wanted to go to the library. I wanted to go as well and since we are supposed to be in at least groups of two, I wondered if I could tag along with you?" Hermione saw the eyes of the girl dart down towards her extended hand and looked at it with trepidation.

The soft voice caught Hermione by surprise. "Yes, I wanted to go to the library, but why do you want to go with me? Why don't your friends go with you?"

"Oh… Harry has a game today and Ron is going with him."

"So, Harry will be at the pitch then?"

"That's right." _This berk believes the rumours about Harry. He is innocent and harmless that he wouldn't hurt a fly. Where did that come from? _

Penelope gave a half nod of her head before dropping her book to the table and smiling at the bushy haired girl in front of her. "Ok, we can go together. I was just about to leave." She stood from the seat while sliding her book into a bag that she threw over her shoulder.

Together the pair made their way out of the Great Hall into the corridors of the castle. Their light footsteps padded along the stone floor creating soft echoes that bounced off the walls. Together they turned towards the stairs to make it to the fourth floor. Waiting for the creaking stairs to align, Hermione could see the contorted face of the Claw deciding on the right moment to ask her question. Hermione knew what was coming. All that she could do was prepare for the worst that was going to happen.

As the stairs aligned for their journey, Penelope gathered the courage to ask her query as they reached the second floor. "Please don't think bad of me for asking, but is Harry involved with the attacks on the students?"

Hermione felt her temper flare at the question being asked. Her brow furrowed creating a slight cleft across the normally smooth forehead. A look of contempt filled her face due to the obviously outrageous question. "No, he doesn't have anything to do with the attacks of the students." Hermione said flatly.

"I am sorry for asking, but I just have to know." Penelope started to say something else, but the look in Hermione's eyes persuaded her from asking any more questions concerning Harry or the attacks in the school. "Umm…what are you going to the library for?"

"I have to return a book and pick up another one." Hermione lied to Penelope to disguise the real reason she wanted to venture to the library. Why she felt the need to hide the truth, she really didn't know; but the need, the desire, to clear Harry's name was important to her. More essential to the matter was the fact that she was trying to solve the mystery of the petrified students.

"Any subject in particular?" Hermione glared at the Claw while furrowing her brow at the girl. "I ask this only because I have read quite a number of the books in the library and thought I might be able to suggest one."

Hermione continued to study the Claw with concern. She relaxed slightly at the soft question lobbed her way. "Professor Hagrid has given us a paper on magical insects, and I need a reference for it."

"Try looking for _McCormick's Guide to Magical Beast's,_ it covers a lot of different magical animals."

"Thanks Penelope. I will look into it." Hermione smiled slightly at the Claw to continue the deception as they both entered into the library. The wave of parchment engulfed the Gryffindor, who inhaled the scent while her thoughts drifted to the small library at her home with the dark brown leather chair, wall of books, and comfortable bay window overlooking the garden of the back yard.

With all of the amazing sights and sounds of the castle, this was Hermione's favourite room. The neat rows of high shelves were parallel to each other, allowing sufficient space to allow for easy browsing. Early morning sun streamed through the windows highlighting the smattering of dust that wafted in the air and cast shadows on the smooth stone floors. Surrounded by the knowledge contained in the tombs, Hermione was in her element.

"I would like to attend the game which begins at noon, Hermione. I want to leave in about two and half hours. That will give us plenty of time to get there before it starts." Penelope's voice brought Hermione out of her musings. The brunet turned slightly toward Penelope to simply nod her head before she went to work.

Immediately dodging to the far right of the library to the magical beasts section, Hermione began to skim the titles with a light touch of her fingertip against the spines of the books. On previous visits she had either read or skimmed a large selection of the books in defence, transfiguration, offensive magic, charms, potions and a large number of other subjects. The magical beast subject was the next on her list to research. Skimming the titles quickly, she pulled a small mountain of books from the shelves leaving the obvious titles of _Break With a Banshee, Gadding with Ghouls, _and the rest of Lockhart's rubbish on the shelves to continue their dust collection. With arms full, Hermione proceeded to her favourite table with the worn top towards the rear of the library to spread out for the research.

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander was the first that she opened. Quickly she skimmed the pages to make the most of her time. Salamanders, ashwinders, and others beasts filled the book, but none could petrify people. Hermione immediately started on the next book, only to find much of the same information that was in the first. Unfazed by the lack of progress, she continued through the stack of books.

As the pile dwindled, she came to _McCormick's Guide to Magical Beasts_. The leather bound cover was definitely worn and the spine was brittle. Observing the poor condition of the book, Hermione gingerly opened the book and began to skim the pages. She found the same information in this book as the rest that she had previously gone thorough. However, towards the end of the book she came across a chapter entitled _Unsolved Mysteries._ Slowing because of curiosity, she began to read the chapter detailing evidence of creatures to be named nargles, blibering humdingers, and crumpled horned snorkacks, but due to the fact that these creatures had never been seen, it was believed that the creatures were invisible. Continuing to read the chapter, Hermione read accounts of muggle folklore such as the yeti; Lock Ness monster, which was a kelpie; and other tales. The last entry of the chapter was an account from 1392 in the small town of Goathland on the east coast in which several people had been petrified during a heavy rain one evening. The chapter went on to explain that since mandrakes had not been discovered at the time, there was no way to un-petrify them. It also noted that after the petrified people were found, several deaths had occurred in the weeks following due to a basilisk in the area, but the petrified people had never been explained fully. _Could it have been a basilisk that had petrified them? What is a basilisk anyway? _

Hermione quickly flipped through the book searching for information on the basilisk. Finally she found it and began to read.

_A basilisk or King of the Serpents is considered a Dark Magic creature of enormous size and power. The creature itself has green skin and swollen yellow eyes. A chicken egg hatched beneath a toad gives rise to this dark creature and is currently restricted by the Ban on Experimental Breeding. This creature can live hundreds of years and grow to great lengths feeding on anything it can kill including humans. It kills with a death stare that as of yet, no one has lived through. Its fangs are extremely sharp and contain powerful venom, which is an extremely rare and valuable potion ingredient. The only known natural enemy is a crowing rooster, which can kill the beast. _

Hermione paused and concentrated on the passage. She thought of a rainstorm and the distortion caused by the rain. _If the rain caused a distorted image of the basilisk, maybe it only petrified instead of killing outright. But it can't rain inside Hogwarts. That can't be it, but… there had been water on the floor in all cases. If someone saw it in only a reflection, it might have the same results._ Focusing back on the page in front of her with the extremely short narrative on the basilisk and having compiled her thoughts, Hermione studied the picture of the snake below. _This must be it. That is why Harry is hearing voices through the walls; he is hearing the snake travelling through them. It really is in his head after all, but he's not imagining them. That's why all of Hagrid's roosters have died or went missing. It or someone is killing them. _A slight shiver of fear travelled the length of her spine as she studied the picture.

"Hermione, are you ready to go?"

Hermione jumped, knocking off the pile of books stacked on the table that fell to the floor with loud thumps. A small yelp escaped from her voice as well from the sound of Penelope's voice. Hermione immediately looked up at the Ravenclaw standing across the table with a look of surprise.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"It's ok, I just wasn't expecting it." Hermione could feel the pounding of her heart begin to slow in her constricted chest from the scare along with the slight beads of perspiration running down her back and forming at her hairline. A confidence rushed into her chest to replace the fleeting jolt. "Yes, I think that I did." Hermione smiled at the Claw who was beginning to pick up the books that had scattered onto the floor. Unwilling to add to her already full book bag, Hermione tore the page with the information on the basilisk from the book. As her soul ripped with the page, she knew that latter she could return the page to the book and mend it. Quickly she folded the parchment into the palm of her hand.

Together the pair of students returned their books to the proper shelves before exiting the fourth floor library. As they approached the nearest set of stairs, an excited curiosity rose in her chest that she could not deny. "Penelope could we take a detour by the girl's bathroom on the second floor?"

Penelope stopped suddenly in the middle of the corridor. Her face twisted with obvious questions and even pain. Her brown eyes were only visible through a slight slit. Hermione continued to study the clear face waiting on her reaction. "Why…do you want to visit that bathroom?" The words were clear and considerably higher than the previous conservations. "That is where everyone has been attacked."

"I want to check on something." Hermione's words had no effect on the female Ravenclaw. Hermione decided a new tactic would be more appropriate. "Ok, Penelope. I think that a basilisk is in the castle." Penelope's face was still warped with questions and fear. "I found a chapter that detailed that several people were petrified in a rain storm in the late 1300's." Hermione paused to allow the information to soak in. "In the following weeks, several people in the same area were killed by a basilisk. I think that the petrified people saw the basilisk, but were not killed. They turned to stone."

Penelope had regained her composure to a degree and was intently focused on the words from Hermione's mouth. "To begin with, what is a basilisk?"

"Oh, it's the king of serpents." Hermione began to unfold the parchment in her hand before handing it to the Ravenclaw. She quickly read the page and stared back up at Hermione. "It really makes a lot of sense when you examine the facts."

"How does it make sense? It says here that it can grow to enormous lengths, feed off humans, and it kills. It doesn't petrify, Hermione."

Hermione could see the obvious questions from the Ravenclaw. "Ok, you have me on the petrified students. I will admit that, but the case of the petrified people in the 1300's was never solved. I think that because of the rain, their vision was distorted and it only caused the people to be petrified. I know that it doesn't rain inside Hogwarts, but in all of the cases there was water on the floor. The reflection could have caused the same reaction as the rain." Hermione could easily see the exasperated look on the face opposite of her. "But, if you look at the facts that we have, then it does answer a lot of questions. First, all of Hagrid's roosters have been killed. The only enemy of the basilisk is a rooster. Second, it can live for hundreds of years. There is no way of knowing how long it has been in the school. Third," Hermione paused before revealing her next fact. She didn't want to say it, but she must if she wanted to clear Harry's name. "Third, Harry has been hearing voices." Hermione voice dropped at saying this last piece of information.

"Hearing voices? What do you mean hearing voices?"

"Ron and I haven't heard them, but that is explained. If it was a snake, which a basilisk is, then Harry heard them in parseltounge. Ron and I wouldn't be able to understand them. It all makes sense Penelope." Hermione saw her face soften slightly. _It is working, she believes me._

"Ok, if it is…this basilisk, where is it? Where has it been all of these years? Why hasn't anyone else seen it?"

"The Chamber of Secrets. It is the only answer, and I think that it is in the second floor bathroom because it's closest to where all of the attacks have occurred." Hermione studied the face of the fifth year. She couldn't read if her explanation of the facts had helped or not, but hoped that it had.

"So, why do you want to go and explore the bathroom? Do you want to be petrified like the rest or even killed?"

"No, I just want to examine the area. I promise that we will be careful."

"We! I am not going anywhere near it. I avoid that bathroom at all cost, because of Moaning Myrtle and what has been happening this year."

"Myrtle, I bet that is why she was killed. She saw the basilisk and she died. It makes even more sense. Penelope, we have to go and check it out. It will only take a few minutes." Hermione could see the obvious dread in the Ravenclaw's face. "After that we will go directly to McGonagall or Dumbledore." _Please Penelope, go with me._

"Since it is on our way, we will make a quick trip, but absolutely no going in the actual bathroom."

"We won't go in, just observe from the corner. Thank you very much." Hermione was relieved that she convinced Clearwater to visit the bathroom. "Come on, we need to hurry." Hermione grabbed the Ravenclaw by the hand, and lead her toward the aligned staircase to the third floor.

Working quickly, Hermione and Penelope made their way down the next flight of stairs to the second floor towards the end of the corridor where the bathroom was.

Upon reaching the end of the corridor, both of the girls pressed their backs against the stonewall. Hermione closed her eyes, trying to ease the pounding in her chest. Oh my God, please keep us safe. Do us no harm as we investigate the bathroom. With her eyes closed she could feel the cool of the wall extracting the warmth of her body. Turning to peer around the corner, a hand dropped onto her shoulder, stopping her movement and a sequel to erupt from her lungs. Pivoting, Hermione observed Penelope's hand on her shoulder; restricting her. A strange, demanding look was fixated on her other hand. Hermione glanced, finding Penelope holding a small mirror. "Good thinking, Penelope." Hermione took the small mirror into the same hand as the book parchment. Slowly she extended her hand around the edge of the corner to begin focusing on the floor and the bathroom door. Feeling her hair being pulled to the side; Hermione bent her neck to see the Ravenclaw's chin resting near her shoulder while the round eyes were peering towards the outstretched mirror. A slight grin came across the Gryffindor's face as she rotated back toward the mirror. Slowly Hermione's hand tilted left, right, up, and down to view the entire corridor corner in the mirror. She could see clear water forming in pools and other odd geometric shapes on the floor. On the walls, she could see nothing written on them, but an odd premonition told her it in due time there would be more words of warning painted on the stone surfaces.

The door to the bathroom came into view and it was pressed open, giving them welcome into the bathroom. Another shiver erupted and ran the length of Hermione's spine as she recalled her time spent in that room brewing the polyjuice potion. Holding her breath, willing her heart to slow it's pounding, Hermione moved towards the stone corner keeping the mirror trained on the door as she moved. Peeking over her shoulder, the Ravenclaw moved step for step with her. Hermione returned her attention to the mirror and then she saw it. An end of a bright green tail flopped just outside of the door into the corridor with the rest of the body still hidden inside the bathroom. Both of the girls inhaled sharply, trying to move from the corner, but were frozen with their feet being planted firmly. Together they both simply stared at the door through the focused mirror at the moving tail. Slowly the tail slithered from the door back inside the bathroom, allowing the girls to relax their breathing. However neither of the girls could draw their attention from the mirror and the door. They stood focused on the door waiting for the next movement to happen, neither of them wanting to leave at the time.

Slow movement could be detected from the edge of the door by the shadows being cast of the floor. There were elongating and dancing in an odd hypnotic dance. An odd shaped bright green mass appeared at the door jam. It was hanging from midair it seemed, but Hermione could tell that there was more to the object that appeared. The bright green shape moved slightly from side to side almost sniffing the air. A bright red organism flicked outward stabbing the air with forked ends; measuring it. Hermione swivelled to see the face of Penelope, but it had an odd colour to it. It was a light charcoal in colour. Hermione didn't understand immediately until she turned back to the mirror and saw the swollen yellow eye of the basilisk.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all. I want to thank everyone for taking the time to read and review my story. After rereading it, I decided that it needed some cleaning up before I finalized the posting. I hope that you enjoy the rewrite; it reads a little easier and I like it better, if that is any indication.

As always, no characters belong to me. I am only responsible for the story idea and situations. With that being said, I understand that there are mountains of great stories dealing with Hermione's petrifaction. It is not my intention to plagiarize these pervious stories in any form. If there are similar thoughts to my writings from other authors, please let me know. It is quiet difficult to research all stories to avoid these types of mistakes, and is not intentional. In addition, I have twisted a few facts from cannon to my advantage, I hope that everyone doesn't mind.

Please enjoy the story and as always reviews and comments are welcome.

Chapter 2-Lying in Wait

May 8, 1993- later in the day

_What happened? I feel stiff. The last that I remember is the yellow eye of the basilisk._ Hermione's reality crashed._ Oh my. I have been petrified like the rest. Penelope! Merlin that was why she had a strange colour to her, she was already petrified. _Hermione's recollection of the events flooded back to her memory. She recalled the library along with the resulting journey to the bathroom.

Another part of her brain kicked in and began to share in the conservation with her. _That was a mistake Hermione. Now look at the mess you got ourselves into. You are yet another victim of the basilisk. You figured it out and now you can't share it with anyone. _

_Harry will figure it out. He will see the paper in my hand and figure it out. Just like with the stone. He will be able to do it. _

_What piece of paper?_

_The one in my hand, of course._

_Oh, the one hidden behind the mirror. Is that the one you are referring to?_

_Darn, I forgot about that. Now what am I to do?_

_Enjoy the quite. Enjoy my endless ramblings. Enjoy not getting to read and learn new things. Enjoy not getting to talk with Harrrrry._

_Shut up. Just shut up. _Hermione tried to close her mind to the ramblings from the other side of her brain, however they only dissipated to a low roar. _Wait what is that? _She could hear small echoes of footsteps that were growing in intensity before they suddenly stopped somewhere close.

"It's a shame really, she was such a bright student." Hermione could hear McGonagall's Scottish voice above and to the left of her she thought. _I am still here. It's a basilisk that is petrifying everyone. I think that it's in the Chamber of Secrets, which is in the girl's bathroom. _Hermione screamed in her thoughts. She tried to move her arm, a leg, or anything, but she couldn't.

"There is still time to save her. The mandrakes will be ready soon to provide the cure. Poppy informed me that they had held a party in the recent weeks." Hermione could distinctively make out the soft tone of the Headmaster. "Alas, I am afraid that my time here is the limited one. I am sure that Fudge will wish for my suspension from the school." Hermione detected the tiredness in the headmaster's voice. She could picture the sad look on his face. "I will take the ladies to the infirmary, and notify the minister that there has been another attack. Minerva, please inform the rest of the school of the attack and cancel the quidditch match."

"Albus, you don't seriously think that Fudge will have the nerve to ask you to step down. The school may be forced to shut down, if you leave." The pleading was apparent in McGonagall's voice. "In addition, Fudge has no say if you are to be removed. The school is not part of the ministry."

"True, the Board of Governors has the final say."

"Malfoy." McGonagall sounded as if the word left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Correct, Lucius will push for my dismissal by both the Governors and Fudge. Please take care of the students during my absence, Minerva." Hermione could hear the headmaster's breath exhausted. "I would confine the students to their common rooms for now."

"Yes, Albus. I think that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley would like to see their friend before being escorted there."

"Yes, the trio has grown quite close in friendship. They proved themselves at the end of last year, and will have enough chances to add to that in the years to come."

"I will do everything in my power to protect the students, Albus. Please don't worry about them."

"I am sure that you will, Minerva. Please go before more are attacked."

Merlin Hermione. Why did you have to investigate? Why didn't you go directly to the headmaster or Professor McGonagall? The headmaster is being sacked because of you. Why?

-000-

"Please keep your voices low so not to disturb anyone Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley." Hermione again heard the Scottish brogue of Professor McGonagall. It was faint, but unmistakable.

"Professor they are all petrified. We can't disturb them."

"Mr. Weasley keep your comments to yourself." Hermione could hear Ron's large feet pounding the ground to drown out the sounds of any others as they neared her location.

"Yes, Professor." Ron replied as the footsteps slowed before coming to a halt somewhere close to where Hermione lay. "Merlin, she is just like the rest of them."

"What did you expect for her to be doing, Ron? Jumping from bed to bed, carrying on a conservation, possibly reading a book?" Hermione could sense the edge of Harry's voice. It was obvious that he was annoyed with Ron's comments.

"Gentlemen, I will give you a few minutes while I talk with Madam Pomfrey before escorting you to the Gryffindor common room."

_Harry, please hear listen to me. It is a basilisk, which is a snake. That is why you have been hearing voices. It is in the girl's bathroom…_ Hermione suddenly felt a warm hand with hard ridges on the fingertips press itself against her lower arm.

"She's cold."

"Of course she's cold. She's stone Harry. What are you doing?"

"Leaving my shirt to help keep her warm."

"Like that will do a lot of good." Hermione could feel the soft edges of the heavy fabric being draped over her upper torso. She wasn't sure exactly what Harry had draped over, but it was offering a sense of belonging; of security; of friendship. Hermione tried to inhale to catch the scent of Harry's scent of evergreens and musk as he leaned over her, but it was of no use. She could neither breathe nor smell.

"Listen Ron. Shove it." Harry's voice embraced a sharper edge than when he spoke to Ron before.

"Blimey, Harry. What's the matter with you?"

"Our best friend has been attacked like the rest!" Hermione heard Harry's voice explode in the room. She could hear it quivering with fear or anger or both. His rapid and shallow breaths could be heard as he gulped for air. "She would have been the only one of us to figure out what was going on." His voice had lowered slightly after his first outburst. "We might as well face the facts. We can't help Hogwarts now." Harry's voice had almost returned to the normal soft tone. Off to her side, Hermione heard rushing footsteps closing in on her location.

"Sorry, Harry," Ron stated in an ashamed voice.

"What is going on?"

"It's my fault Professor McGonagall. I lost my temper."

"Well, under the circumstances, I can understand that. I must get you to the Gryffindor common room. Everyone will be confined to their rooms till we can sort out the details. Be quick out it."

Slowly fading footsteps filled the room as Harry, Ron, and Professor McGonagall exited the room.

Sounds of nothingness seeped into the infirmary. Filling the void with a stillness that scared Hermione. Her strength and courage disappeared with all of the sounds. Normally, with a chin up and a look of determination on her face, she would have forged through the fires of hell, but now all she could do was begin crying to herself.

-000-

Hermione's mind roused quickly from the semi-sleep, semi-unconscious state that it was in, by a light, almost feathery touch that crawled up her arm.

"Hermione, I hope that you can hear me. I wore the cloak to keep me from being seen." It was Harry. His voice was low and smooth. It was totally opposite from the raucous tone from before.

_Yes, Harry, I can hear you. Merlin, I wish that I could talk to you. I have so much to tell you. So many things I need to warn you about. So many things I wish that I could convey to you. _In her current state of body, Hermione felt helpless for the first time in her life.

"It's worse that we originally thought. So much worse." Harry's voice dropped below a whisper to her. "Dumbledore's been sacked by Lucius Malfoy no less. And they have taken Hagrid to Azkaban." Hermione heard a faint slapping of skin. "They think that he has been opening the Chamber of Secrets. I hope that he will be ok. Ron said that no one escapes or lives through it." Harry's voice was low and muffled.

_He will be ok, Harry. Hagrid is strong; just like you. Where did that come from?_

"Ron and I went to Hagrid's hut under the cloak to visit him after McGonagall took us to the common room. As soon as we got there, Dumbledore, Malfoy, and the Minister of Magic showed up. We had to hide under the cloak. We overheard them talking to Hagrid about the attacks on the students." Hermione felt the confusion in Harry's voice. "Funny thing is, all Hagrid said was follow the spiders. It makes no sense, follow the spiders."

_Don't listen to him; a basilisk is making the attacks. God, I wish I could tell you what is happening. _

"You look so pale, so grey." Hermione could feel a rough finger run down her cheek. "I wish that I could have kept you from this. It's so unfair."

_It's not your fault Harry. I shouldn't have gone to the bathroom. I should have gone straight to Dumbledore or McGonagall or came to you._

"I wanted to protect you; to keep you from this. I…I'm sorry Hermione." She could feel Harry's unruly hair graze against her outstretched arm. A heavy weight rested against her side.

_It's not your fault Harry. You told me to be careful. I just wanted to see for myself. Merlin, I want to run my fingers through your hair to comfort you, the same as my mother. It's truly a mothering instinct I think. _Quickly the weight lifted from her torso as if on a spring.

"Madam Pomfrey is coming. I know that she can't see me, but I am taking no chances. I will visit often, with or without Ron. I hope that the mandrakes hurry in their maturation." Harry paused as if collecting his thoughts. "I care for you Hermione. I hope that you will be ok."

_I care for you too Harry. _Hermione knew that he had left as it suddenly turned colder and uninviting.

-000-

Hermione's mind was going numb. Only her thoughts were keeping her company today and they were turning mutinous. Earlier, she had overheard McGonagall discussing the state of patients in the infirmary with Madam Pomfrey. All in all, it was a grim conservation. She did learn that the medi-witch was concerned with the muscle development and motor skills of the petrified; especially the ones who had been petrified the longest. She felt sorry for Mrs. Norris and Colin Creevey, but the sight of a punch drunk Mrs. Norris made Hermione internally smile for a while.

"Sorry I took so long in getting here Hermione, but I was finishing Snape's parchment on the uses, effects, and procedures of the hair raising potion."

_Thank goodness you came Harry, I am getting a little stir crazy in here. _Even though she could not smell or see Harry, his presence of warmth greatly lifted her spirits.

"Ron couldn't come, he is still working on his essay. He say's hello though." A slight pause occurred. "Oh…" Hermione heard a rustling that she couldn't recognize. "I brought our transfiguration book with me. I thought that you might like me to read a bit." Hermione heard Harry release a long breath. "I thought that it might relieve some monotony of what you are experiencing.

_Yes, please Harry. I would like that very much. _Again, Hermione smiled internally once again.

"If it's ok, I am going to sit on the side of the bed."

_It's ok Harry._

"Like you can tell me not to do it. I can't imagine what you are going through." Hermione felt warm touches against her skin where he slid beside her into the bed. "I need to read McGonagall's assigned reading in our book. I am sure that you have already read it, but…I thought that you might like hearing it again." Hermione heard the faint rustling of pages as Harry opened the book to the proper page before he began to read. His wavering voice did not do justice to the words flowing from his mouth, but it provided a necessary security; much like his shirt draped over her torso. Slow and steady, he made his way through the pages detailing wand movements and the mental state the mind should be in during a transfiguration.

"That's the last page. I'm sorry that my reading leaves much to be desired."

_It was wonderful Harry._

"But on the bright side, it will get better the longer that you are in here..." Hermione could almost feel the lopsided grin his face was making. "But I hope that isn't very long."

_I don't either Harry._

"I will be back tomorrow. Have a good night. I care for you. I want you to be safe."

_I care for you as well Harry_.Again the room turned colder when she could no longer sense his presence.

-000-

"Oiy, Hermione. Can you hear me?" Ron's unmistakable voice rang throughout Hermione's mind.

_Yes, Ron I can hear you._

"Think she can hear us, mate?"

"I…don't know. Maybe she can. Sure she will tell us when she is unpetrified. Hermione could hear the shuffling cease in close proximity to her body. "Hey, Hermione. Wish you could have been with us today. It's been an interesting day to say the least. For all of the classes, we have been escorted by the professors between them." Hermione could hear him chuckle to himself before continuing. "Fred and George pulled a prank on Lockhart today."

"Yeah, one of them changed his hair to an ugly purple. Took him most of the day to figure it out. And when he did, he had to get Flitwick to reverse the charm. Fraudhart said he was too flustered to reverse the charm himself. All morning he couldn't figure out why everyone was laughing in class at him. Drove him batty it did."

_I wish that I could have been there to see that. Maybe we could have given him the hair-raising potion to add insult to injury. _Hermione's mood was so much better when she had the company. Without it, there was little or no stimulation throughout the day.

"It was one of the few highlights of the day. McGonagall has instituted new rules regarding movement in the castle. The house elves deliver us meals in the common room. We can't even leave without an escort by a teacher. You would be miserable with not being able to go to the library. At least Ron and I have permission to visit you here without being escorted."

"That prick Malfoy is enjoying all of this. It's just mad. Harry, we better go back to the common room."

"Ok. We'll see ya latter Mione."

_Mione, I like that. It's sweet._

"Why ya call her Mione?"

"I…it just came to me. Thought she might like it."

"She'll rip ya a new one latter. Bet she will…" The voices trailed off as the distance increased.

_I'm alone again. This is terrible. I have never felt such loneliness in my life. I might not have had many friends, but at least I had my books. Now I don't even have them._

-000-

"Hey, Mione. I'm back again."

_Oh thank Merlin Harry. I can't stand the emptiness of this place much longer. How much longer till the mandrakes are ready? Sorry, I forgot you can't hear me._

"I forgot to tell ya' earlier that Professor sprout said the mandrakes are getting close to being ready. I hope that they won't be much longer. I hope that you don't mind me coming back without Ron. It just didn't feel right earlier today."

_No I don't mind that you came back._

"Ron got me to thinking earlier. Don't laugh about that. I don't know if you can hear me or not."

_I can hear and feel you Harry._

"I wanted to talk to you about…never mind. It doesn't matter." Hermione could hear the defeat in his voice.

It does matter Harry. You want to talk about it. I will listen. I even promise not to ask questions.

"I brought our charms book today. Professor Flitwick gave a reading assignment." Hermione could hear the faint shuffle of parchment in the distance. Once again, she could feel the warm touches against her arm and torso signalling Harry sliding into the bed next to her. The warm voice reading from the book allowed her to enjoy the company that she had at the time.

Relaxed from the slow, deliberate reading, Hermione slipped into unconscious warmth that surrounded her heart and soul.

-000-

A sudden turn beside her startled her unconscious state. _Where am I?_

_Petrified is where you are. _The other side of her brain added.

_Oh. I remember now. _She could feel warmth radiating to her body from an unknown subject. _What is that? _She felt another turn from the bed next to her. Listening intensely, she could hear a faint inhale of breath followed by the faint exhale in perfect rhythm. _Harry, he must have fallen asleep and I can't wake him. What if he is caught being out of the common room? Harry! Please wake up!_ Hermione screamed in her mind.

A sudden jerk from Harry signalled that he had woken up. "Wha…where… oh no. I must have fallen asleep. The sun. It is morning. I have to go." Hermione could feel Harry's warmth slide away from her body leaving her cold and wanting the warmth to return. "Hermione…I will talk to you latter. I hope that I didn't upset you last night. I am sorry about falling asleep. It truly was an accident."

_It was ok Harry. I really didn't mind. In fact it was…very nice. It was the first night that I rested comfortably, I think. I don't remember much, just being warm and cared for. Loved._

"Take care and I will be back. I care for you Hermione."

_I care for you too Harry. Very much._


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all. I want to thank everyone for taking the time to read and review my story. After rereading it, I decided that it needed some cleaning up before I finalized the posting. I hope that you enjoy the rewrite; it reads a little easier and I like it better, if that is any indication.

As always, no characters belong to me. I am only responsible for the story idea and situations. With that being said, I understand that there are mountains of great stories dealing with Hermione's petrifaction. It is not my intention to plagiarize these pervious stories in any form. If there are similar thoughts to my writings from other authors, please let me know. It is quiet difficult to research all stories to avoid these types of mistakes, and is not intentional. In addition, I have twisted a few facts from cannon to my advantage, I hope that everyone doesn't mind.

Please enjoy the story and as always reviews and comments are welcome.

Chapter 3-Revelations

May 11, 1993

"Hey Mione. I hope that you had a good day today." Harry voice wasn't one of joyous celebration, but a hint of optimism was apparent in the almost song like tone and manner. "Good news, the mandrakes should be harvested by the end of this week Professor Sprout says they have begun to move to different pots. She said it is a sure sign of them maturing."

_That is wonderful news Harry. I will be so happy to be back to normal. _Hermione could feel the warmth and radiance thrown off of his body and soul to hers currently made of stone. Her soul was readily absorbing the excess brightening her current small world.

A warm object pressed against her side and torso indicating that Harry had sat down with her once again. "It's really weird, but…" Using her imagination, she could see the grin stretch cross Harry's face. "…today was a good day for some reason. Everything went right for a change. I turned my rabbits into slippers on the first try. My swelling solution worked right from the start. It was just...good."

_I am so proud of you Harry. I wish that I could have been there to see it all._

"Except that you weren't there. I wish that you could have been. Everything seems… out of sync since you haven't been here. Ron is great, but he tends to be moody. Merlin, he got mad when I transformed the rabbits. I tried to help and show him how, but with his broken wand, it just made things worse. He hasn't spoken to me since transfiguration this morning." Hermione could tell that Harry was staring at her face. How she didn't know or why, but she knew he was focusing on her face. Normally it would have made her uneasy. As if she had a bogy hanging from her nose, or maybe she had ink on her lips from chewing her quill, but today, at this moment in time, she was enjoying the thought and the attention. "I hope that he will be over it soon. It is kinda lonely without you being around to talk to."

_I miss you Harry. It's lonely here as well. I will be glad when I am not like this._

"It's almost like when I was younger. My cousin, Dudley, used to beat up or threatened anyone that I talked to, preventing them from being my friend. I…I never have told anyone this, but you and Ron have become my first real friends. I always knew the other kids on the block and at school, but they were always afraid of Dudley."

_I am so sorry Harry. I know what it feels like; I never had many friends either. They always called me a bookworm or know-it-all. _

"If they weren't afraid of Dudley, they were afraid of Uncle Vernon. He…" Hermione hears him pause and drag in a long breath. "I can't believe what I am about to tell you. It doesn't matter. That is long behind me; I hope. I don't think that he will ever do it again."

_Please tell me Harry. Obviously it is bothering you. You need to let it out. It will make you feel so much better._

"I brought a couple of potion books to find the instructions for making the potion. I know that you would want to know how to make it." Hermione heard the faint rustle of a book bag. "I haven't had the chance to find it, but I am sure that it should be in one of these. I borrowed them from Wood."

_I really want you to tell me what you wanted to tell me. I will understand Harry. _She could hear the crisp crackling of the pages of the books as Harry leafed through the pages. _What would be so terrible that you couldn't tell me Harry? Please let me help you._

"Well, not in that book. Let me try the next one." Again, she heard the rustling of pages as Harry thumbed through the book to find the Restoration or Mandrake Draught. Hermione heard a small pop from the book closing that signalled he had no better luck in that book. "It's not in that one either. I will have to go to the library to look there. I…will go tomorrow after classes. I want to…" she heard the young wizard pause trying to gather his thoughts. "Hey, I brought our history book." She heard him chuckle to himself. "I will have to be careful not to fall asleep though." She could again picture the lopsided grin plastered across his face. "Today we started on the Goblin Revolution of…of…Merlin, I can't remember. I'll just pick one and start there."

Just as the previous days, Harry read in the book as Hermione listened to his warm voice. Just over an hour latter, Harry finished reading the details of a goblin revolution during the 1700's. "That was much more interesting than setting in Binns' class. I just should be reading the book, instead of trying to pay attention in class."

_Professor Binns does offer some interesting insight to the details if you can keep from falling asleep._

"I had better get back to the common room tonight. Take care Mione. I care for you."

_I care for you Harry._ She listened intently, but his faint footsteps under the cloak were undistinguishable.

-000-

"Mione, I found it. I found the potion." Hermione was suddenly aroused from her daily mind numbing silence to Harry's arrival at the sound of his voice.

_Hello Harry. I have missed you. It is so quite here today. I haven't heard anyone passing through today. It has been miserable._

"I hope that you have had a good day. Fred told me that Professor Sprout had the third years harvesting the mandrakes today. So they will be able to start making the potion soon."

_That is wonderful Harry. I have so many things to tell you. I would also like to give you a hug as well for keeping me company._

"First of all, the potion." Hermione heard the soft whispers of the pages turning in the book before he began to read. "Restoration or Mandrake Draught. This potion has the ability to revive people who have been petrified. Extreme care must be taken when preparing the mandrakes as they can cause death with their screams. The mandrakes must be harvested after they are fully matured, otherwise, the potion will not have the strength to revive the petrified. After harvesting, the mandrakes must be dropped into a number 3 cauldron filled with boiling water and one quarter of a jigger of asphodel within two hours. This is done to maintain the strength of the mandrake. After boiling for four hours, the mandrake must be removed and quartered with a silver knife. The mandrake must be dried for seven days with temperatures between 40 and 50 degrees centigrade. Once the mandrake is dry, the potion can be started. The ingredients are as listed:" Harry paused and cleared his throat before continuing with the potion ingredients. "Two large mandrakes, quartered; two large caterpillars, sliced; mucus of four flobberworms; spine of one lionfish; six peppermint leaves; and a sprinkle of wartcap powder."

_This potion is going to take a while to make. _

"To make the potion a number 2 cauldron is filled with filled with water and brought to a rolling boil. The spine of the lionfish and three of the peppermint leaves are added. The solution is allowed to return to a rolling boil before adding the mandrakes. This mixture must be boiled for two days stirring counter clockwise eight times every two hours. The caterpillars and flobberworm mucus are then added. The mixture is allowed to simmer on a low flame for the next four days while stirring the mixture nine times clockwise every six hours. The cauldron must be brought back to volume with water before adding the remaining peppermint leaves. This mixture will be simmered for five more days over a low flame while stirring counter clockwise three times every six hours. At the end of this period, a sprinkle of wartcap powder will be dusted over the surface to thicken the mixture. The mixture should be spread over the victim's body to return them to normal. This process can take up to eighteen hours depending on the length of petrifaction."

Hermione heard Harry exhale heavily after finishing the potion directions. "Eighteen days, Mione. That is how long it is going to take to make the potion." A defeated tone was evident in his voice. "I'm sorry Hermione. I…" Hermione could hear a soft sniffle. "I wish that it…"

_It's ok Harry. At least there is light at the end of the tunnel as they say._ Hermione tried to reaffirm herself that it wouldn't be that long, but sobs would be wracking her breathing and tears would be rolling down her cheeks if she weren't in the state that she was.

"...wouldn't take that long." She felt a warm object slid into her outstretched hand. Minutes passed or hours passed, Hermione really didn't know of the time. All that she could sense was the warmth radiating into her cold limb and the soft sobs mixed with occasional sniffling.

"I'm sorry Mione. I don't know what is happening with me. I miss you very much Hermione. I miss your smile. I miss your friendship and caring. I never wanted you to end up like this."

_I know Harry. I miss you as well. I didn't want to end up like this either. Seeing your face in the mornings and before bed. I picture you face all the time to remember what it looks like. _

"I will see you latter Mione. I need to go. Take care."

Again, Hermione was left to her own musing amid the loneliness and cold.

-000-

It was a characteristic evening of the last few weeks. Harry had continued his faithful visits to the infirmary to uplift the spirit of Hermione and to keep her company during her stay. During their visits he would bring a book in one of their subjects to read to Hermione. The readings were becoming more fluid. Increasing in both speed and subject retention. Harry was even beginning to add additional references to his reading and providing his own commentary to the author's thoughts. Gradually a shift of Harry's favourite subject was altering from Quidditch Weekly to History of Magic because of the wars and revolutions by various species and factions, which ensnared Harry's curiosity. Harry had already read the current text to Hermione and was working on another book from the library. Unknowingly, he was mimicking the traits that he admired most in Hermione.

Several times during their visits, Harry had unintentionally slept in the infirmary. In reality, the overnight 'sleepovers' were becoming more ingrained into his thoughts and feelings. A growing need to spend time with Hermione was mushrooming inside his heart, oblivious to his mind.

He was prone in the hospital bed describing the wand characteristics of early wizards and witches until he suddenly stopped. Hermione could hear his light exchange of breaths that he drew in the stillness of the infirmary.

_What's wrong Harry?_

"I know what I am about to say will sound strange, but I have to say it Mione. The other day in the corridors, Ron and I noticed a line of spiders walking. I followed their trail and discovered that they exited the castle. They were all following each other in a line. It was really…unique. It got me to thinking about what Hagrid said 'to follow the spiders.' I think that I need to do exactly that and follow the spiders."

_Harry, you have to listen to me, please. Do not follow them. I don't know where it might take you, but don't do it. Whatever it is, it is not causing the petrifaction of the students. _

"Knowing Hagrid it will be some sort of strange and huge animal." She heard Harry chuckle to himself and immediately recalled the image of Fluffy. "I have to know what it is Mione. I have to help clear his name. He was the one that introduced me to the magical world. He told me of the story of my parents and how they worked to fight off Voldemort." Hermione knew of Harry's attachment to Hagrid and how he looked at the half giant as sort of a big brother or possibly uncle. Harry had explained the fortunate meeting of the Keeper of the Keys during that stormy night to both Ron and herself. Personally she regarded Hagrid as immensely loyal and dedicated to the school, but she looked at Hagrid in a different set of eyes when compared to her raven-haired friend. Nevertheless she understood Harry's dilemma and eventual decision.

_Promise me that you will be careful Harry. I…don't know if I could stand it if I lost you right now…or in the future. _

"I never told you or Ron, but I really think that Hagrid saved my life by rescuing me from the Dursley's." Harry paused from his dialog. Hermione did not know what was coming, but she perceived that a huge weight was about to be lifted from Harry's chest and shoulders. "Uncle Vernon had been beating me. It all started out with me being locked in my cupboard under the stairs with food shoved under the door. I was treated worse than a prisoner, but I didn't know any better at the time. I thought that it was normal. At one point, I even thought that it was my fault. I was the one responsible for his behaviour. The imprisonments lead to simple pushes and shoves, but it escalated. Fists and feet would have been the next logical progression, but he simply skipped these and started using belts and whatever else he could grab."

_That is terrible Harry. I wish that there was something that I could have done for you, but you never told anyone. Maybe you can stay during the summer at the Burrow or even with me. I am sure the mum and dad wouldn't care._

Again Harry took the time to organize the thoughts and to compose himself. "He was the reason why my glasses were broken on the train when I met you. After I returned to Privet Drive from Diagon Alley, he hit me across the face."

_Oh my, you aren't going back there this summer. I don't care where you go as long as you don't go there._

"I don't remember what with. The only thing that I remember was waking up in my locked cupboard. It wasn't Hagrid's fault; it belonged exclusively to Vernon. Hagrid was the one who helped me escape from that hellhole at least part of the year. I have to try and help him. Please understand Mione, I have to find out what is going on and what he meant by 'follow the spiders.' I will try to convince Ron to go with me, but you know how he is with spiders. I think that we will go tomorrow." Slowly she felt the cold return to her torso and arms from where Harry had vacated. "I will be careful."

Hermione resigned herself to spending a night alone with her thoughts and dreaded the idea of Harry not being there with her. Secretly she had grown accustomed to the warmth, friendship, and love their nights spent together provided her. Much to her surprise, she felt his warm hand place itself on her stomach. Silently she revelled in sensation, unaware what was about to occur. A white-hot heat source placed itself on her lips and lingered there.

_Oh my, he is kissing me, and I can't really enjoy this moment._ She tried to savour the taste of his kiss, but there was none that she could take pleasure in.

Too soon for her enjoyment to continue, the source was removed. She could feel his warm breath drape itself around her ear much the same way his shirt surrounded her torso. She heard him whisper, "I hope that your didn't mind that. I am sorry. If you hate me I will understand, but I have wanted to do that since we met on the train. I love you Hermione."

_I love you too Harry. _


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all. I want to thank everyone for taking the time to read and review my story. After rereading it, I decided that it needed some cleaning up before I finalized the posting. I hope that you enjoy the rewrite; it reads a little easier and I like it better, if that is any indication.

As always, no characters belong to me. I am only responsible for the story idea and situations. With that being said, I understand that there are mountains of great stories dealing with Hermione's petrifaction. It is not my intention to plagiarize these pervious stories in any form. If there are similar thoughts to my writings from other authors, please let me know. It is quiet difficult to research all stories to avoid these types of mistakes, and is not intentional. In addition, I have twisted a few facts from cannon to my advantage, I hope that everyone doesn't mind.

Please enjoy the story and as always reviews and comments are welcome.

Chapter 4- Release

May 24, 1993

_Where is Harry? Usually he is here by now. At least I think that he is usually here by now._ Nervousness seeped into her stone body as her concentration drifted between Harry entering into the forest and his last words to her - _I love you, Hermione_.

The opposite side of her brain kicked in boldly to begin the bipolar banter that she was using to keep her mind occupied. _What are you carrying on about? Do you not like my company?_

_Frankly, honestly, no I don't. You bring up things that are either irrelevant or inconsequential. You berate me for my feelings and my views. In short, you drive me barmy at times._

_I try not to berate your feelings or your views, but I do try to give you a gut check on issues. I provide opposing views to your opinions. You have never disliked a sound argument, even if you are unable to argue against it. My thoughts provide differing angles that you have not explored fully._ The opposite side of her mind stated smugly.

_Yes, and I appreciate those views that I have not explored, but some of your views and things that you tend to discuss, are not valid._

_The subjects that I wish to discuss need to be discussed; to be faced._

_Not all of my feelings need to explored. There are some that will never be reciprocated; therefore, they do not need to be brought up._

_Such as what? Your feelings for Harry? They have always been there since you have known him, but when I bring them up, you dismiss them quickly with very little thought or consideration._

_But that is exactly my point. Those feelings are mine alone. I cannot imagine Harry returning my feelings._

_He has already said that he loves you. You must face the facts and realizations, that he does fancy you. Your arguments against it are not valid in this case._

_Yes, they are! Harry cannot possibly love me. Hermione paused slightly, calming herself. It was a moment of weakness for him. He was vulnerable at the time. Harry was telling me about…his Uncle beating him._

_Ok, let me ask you this then, what would you do to his Uncle if you ever met him?_

_I really can't imagine what I would do to him. It would not be very pretty though. I dislike the idea of his Uncle doing that to him. Harry deserves better than that, and he should not have to return to that home this summer._

_Granted his physical violence is inexcusable, but what feelings are invoked in ourselves? Remember that I know of these feelings as well as you do._

_Antagonism. Rage. Resentment._

_Correct. But what feelings do you have toward Harry?_

_I don't know really._

_Let's examine this from another angle. What do you feel when Harry is here or when you think about him?_

Love. Kindness. Humanity.

_Correct again._

_I agree with you on my feelings for Harry. I love Harry. I will not argue with you on this fact. I am stating that even when he said that he loved me, he truly does not understand the meanings of his words. Harry has never known love in his past. He hasn't had the example set forth for him like mum and dad did for us._

_So would you say that a person couldn't learn to love? That once a person has been exposed to violence or to an unfortunate situation, they would be forever scarred and never love again._

_No, love is…human nature. Love is one of the few natural acts that everyone has instilled in them. A puppy, for instance, will provide love and comfort the day that you bring him home._

_Exactly, Harry has the instinct to love. Even if he has never known love, he understands what love is._

_Ok, I understand that. I…even agree with you. Harry will be able to love someone; but that someone is not I. How can he love me? I am just Hermione, a bookworm, and a know-it-all. I am not one that he could or will love._

_I understand why you say that, our past experiences have lead us to believe that, but Harry is a different person. I can tell that he genuinely loves us._

_But there are so many others that he can have. Ginny adores him and his image. He is her white knight. Her role model._

_She is not in love with Harry Potter. She is in love with Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived. She knows the stories that are associated with him and his defeat of Voldemort, but you know the person. The person who Harry wishes to be._

_I…I just know that I love him, and he deserves the best._

_Then let him make that decision. He will pick us. I know it._

-000-

"Mione." Harry's voice broke the stillness that was a constant in the infirmary.

_Harry, thank God your ok. I was so worried about you. Where have you been?_ Hermione felt his warmth move into the customary position next to her stone body. Trembles radiated from his body as he began the retelling of his journey into the Forbidden Forrest.

"I'm sorry for being late, but Ron and I followed the spiders. We followed them into the Forbidden Forrest."

_I know that this will not be very good. I can't imagine what you found._

"We took Fang with us, but it didn't matter much. He ran as soon as we got close. There's a giant spider in there. It's huge, and has hundreds, maybe thousands of offspring. It was going to kill us, but the Weasley's Ford Angelina showed up and we got in to make our escape. I still can't believe that we made it out alive. Ron probably will never forgive me for dragging him out there."

_What did you find out?_

"Aragog, that was the giant spider's name, said that Hagrid hatched him inside Hogwarts while Hagrid was still in school. Hagrid was indeed framed by Tom Riddle for the killing of a student. I knew that Hagrid would never do anything to harm or kill an innocent student. I know that now, but I need more proof to free him. Aragog went on to say that currently there is a great evil in the castle that he is afraid of and that we should be afraid of as well."

_Yes, it's a basilisk Harry. It's in the Chamber of Secrets somewhere in the girl's second floor bathroom._

"I just don't know what it is. Maybe you can tell us what happened when you are…you know, returned to normal."

_Yes, I will tell you the entire story after the potion is finished and I am recovered. Merlin, I wish that I wasn't like this. _Her mind paused in thought before continuing. _Why did you say that you love me Harry?_ At that moment, she felt his rough hand intertwine in hers basking the stone hand in his warmth. Immediately the question was lost in a cloud of emotion that fogged her mind.

-000-

"Hey Mione. Good news. McGonagall told me that Snape is finishing the potion today. It's been what… three weeks since this happened." Hermione felt the warmth overpower the coldness that gripped her body as he slid into the bed. "I will be glad when you aren't like this. At the same time, I will miss the time that I have spent with you. I have grown so much closer to you over the weeks. I…I am afraid that no matter the time that we have spent together, it will go back to being the same way it was before."

_No Harry. A lot of things have changed since that time. I have enjoyed the time that we have spent together, even if I have not carried my weight in the conservations. The mind was willing, but the body unable._

"I will not regret the time I have spent with you, no matter the outcome."

"Mr. Potter." Hermione's ears immediately recognized McGonagall's voice that carried throughout the infirmary. She felt Harry's body warmth disappear from her upper arms and shoulder as he sat up in the bed.

"Professor McGonagall."

"Glad that I found you. I was beginning to worry for your safety. Another attack has occurred."

"Who was petrified?"

"Not petrified, but taken… into the Chamber of Secrets. I have accounted for all of the Gryffindor students except for Ginny Weasley. Currently no other heads are missing students."

"What…how do you know she was taken?" His voice was rattled. Hermione felt the affectionate warmth of his hand grip her cold one.

"It was written on the wall where the rest of the messages were written. All students are confined to their common rooms until further notice."

"I will go to the common room then." His voice was both deflated and defeated.

"Not without an escort Mr. Potter and I will not be escorting you at this moment. Professor Snape should be bringing the Restoration Draught shortly. He was finishing the potion this morning before the apparent kidnapping of Ms. Weasley. At least these students will be returned to normal soon. Maybe we can determine what has happened to them. Do not wander off Mr. Potter. I will be conferring with Madam Pomfrey.

_Oh my. That is terrible for Ginny and her family. But how did she know how to get into the chamber? She must be the one who has been opening it and sending the basilisk to attack the students. It doesn't make any sense. She's not the heir of Slytherin; at least… I don't think so. _

"Ron will be devastated at this news." Hermione felt him shift on the bed, spreading his warmth to a larger area of her body. "I can't imagine how everyone will take it. I have to find out what is happening."

_Please don't Harry. I'm scared what might happen to you._

"Potter!" Hermione heard the nasally drawl of the potions master. The young witch felt Harry's body stiffen. "What is your purpose here? You should be in your common room."

"I was visiting Hermione when Professor McGonagall told me what happened. She wanted me to stay here until she could escort me to the tower. She is talking with Madam Pomfrey." His voice was firm, unyielding to the Snape. The tone was to the point of insolence, but with the respect that the professor demanded.

"Very well, make your self useful. Apply this paste to any exposed skin of the petrified students. Be careful to not waste it. It takes considerable time to brew."

"Eighteen days," Harry mumbled.

"What did you say?" Snape demanded.

"I said that it takes eighteen days to brew the potion," Harry stated louder in his deepening voice.

"Well, you seemed to have learned a little with me in potions. However, it does seem apparent that you only did this for the resident know-it-all, for your girlfriend." Snape drew out the last few words like a knife.

"Yes, I found the potion and read how to brew it for Hermione, for my girlfriend." His voice was defiant at this point. The quality was both loud and boisterous, willing Snape to add to his demeaning comment. "At least I hope that she will be." His following statement was the complete opposite in all manners. The soft, pleading nature to his request struck Hermione directly in her heart.

_Yes, Harry, I will be your girlfriend._

"Be careful of your cheek, Potter. You will regret it latter on." Hermione could almost hear the swish of the cloak as Snape's shoes lightly tapped on the stone floor as he turned and left.

"Prick."

_I am proud of you for standing up to him like that Harry._ She felt his hand pressing lightly against her cheek apparently applying the paste to her high cheekbones and chin. The touch was careful and loving she thought. She could feel him working across her forehead, then to her neck slathering the potion onto her exposed stone. _Thank you for being so kind to me Harry. I will never be able to repay you for all that you have done for me._ The warmth that was pressed against her sides escaped as Harry rolled the shirt to the side so that he could access her arms. Cautiously he continued applying the paste over the hand and lower arm that he had held onto for the time she had been petrified. After finishing with her side, he draped the warm covering back over before switching sides.

"What's this?" Hermione felt a tug in her hand that was clutching the mirror and the page of parchment from the book. "Why would you be using… you did know how the students were being petrified. I knew it. I knew that you could figure it out." She heard a rustling of parchment that could only be the unfolding of the page she had taken from the library. "A basilisk." The statement was almost a question. "This explains a lot. That's why I could hear the voice; it was in parseltounge. That's why Hagrid's…

_Yes, Harry. I think that is what is happening. I also think that it is hiding in the chamber of Secrets inside the girl's bathroom on the second floor._

"…roosters disappeared or were killed. But where is it hiding? The Chamber of Secrets, it's hiding in the chamber. But where is the chamber at?" She could feel him reapplying the paste to her arm and hand before he stopped again. "It's in the girl's bathroom. That's why you went there." Harry's voice was near mute as the words came from his mouth. "Professor McGonagall," he called out in the room.

Seconds latter she could hear the Scottish transfiguration professor's voice return, "What is it Mr. Potter?"

"Hermione figured out what is happening to the student's."

"Explain yourself."

"I just found a parchment from a book and a mirror in her hand. She figured out that a basilisk is what is attacking the students. The morning that she was petrified, she went to the library with Penelope…"

"Potter, a basilisk kills its victims. It does not petrify. How could you be so ignorant in your accusations?" Snape interrupted in his most demeaning tone that he could muster.

"Severous, shut up and keep your comments to your self." McGonagall directed to the potions master. "He is correct though Mr. Potter. A basilisk kills."

"I don't know why it did not kill anyone, but since Hermione was using a mirror she must have figured it out. If the basilisk is in the Chamber of Secrets, and it was responsible for attacking students, then it explains a lot of things. All of Hagrid's roosters have been killed or disappeared. It says that the mortal enemy of the basilisk is a crowing rooster. I also think that the basilisk could have killed Moaning Myrtle. "

"That is very thin Mr. Potter. You will need more evidence to convince me of your idea."

A long pause swept into the room. _Go ahead, Harry. They need to know about the voices._

"I have also heard voices this year," he replied weakly to start. "Every time someone has been attacked, I have heard the voice seemingly travel in the walls of the castle. Since I am a parselmouth, I can hear the snake talking."

"That makes a stronger argument." She paused while to collect her thoughts. "Even if the petrified student's testimony confirmed your deductions, without the location of the location of the Chamber of Secrets we have no method of protecting the students. Therefore, I am afraid, that the school will have to close due to the circumstances. I want you to stay here in the infirmary while I confer with Albus and the minister. Please come with me Severous."

Hermione heard their soft footsteps falling into the distance. "I'm sorry Hermione, but I can't let the school close while I am still standing. I will not return to the Dursley's for a life to live in the conditions that I have been exposed to in that house. I have to try to put an end to this." Hermione felt the weight of Harry's shirt drape itself back across her exposed arm returning the warmth. "I don't know if I can even find the chamber, but I have to at least try. I will be careful, I promise. I'll even try not to get expelled." She could see his smile widen in her imagination at the memory of their first year. "I love you Hermione."

_And I love you too Harry._ For the second time in her young life, she felt his lips press to hers in a passionate kiss. No matter how much she tried to respond, to embrace, to savour the kiss, she could not. Harry departed quickly, leaving in his wake, longing, love, and emptiness.

-000-

_How long has it been? Ten, twenty minutes, maybe an hour. I can't stand this. _

_Harry knows how to take care of himself. He will be ok. _The opposite side of her brain joined in the one-sided conservation.

_I don't know. Hopefully he will not even find the entrance. That should keep him safe. _

_You know how to open the entrance._

_No, I have no idea how to open it. I have never done it._

_Think about it for a moment. If you were Slytherin and built the Chamber of Secrets, how would you protect to opening?_

_Parseltounge. But shouldn't there be some type of phrase or word protecting the entrance._

_Maybe, maybe not. How many people are parselmouths? The phrase may be as simple as open sesame. _

_That is only in fairy tales._

_Yes, but how different is this from fairy tales with everyone performing magic. _

_I see your point. But the basilisk may kill him._

_It is certainly possible, but Harry is a strong, resourceful person. That is why you love him the way you do. Besides he doesn't have to fight the basilisk, he simply has to rescue Ginny… if it's not too late._

_Please be careful Harry._

-000-

_This itching is making me insane._

_Well, if you wish to return to the land of the living, you must endure it. In addition, that is not the real reason you are nervous. At least our fingers and toes are not as cold as they have been. It seems that the potion is working. _

_Please don't remind me of Harry's situation. I am worried sick about him and what is going on._

It shouldn't be much longer now. I think that we will find out soon of the results.

-000-

_I can move my fingers. At least I think I can._

_Yes, they and your toes are moving now. It shouldn't be much longer now._

_Where is Harry? I want to know what is…what is that? Footsteps. I hear footsteps coming in this direction. Harry!_

"I think that he should make a total recovery Minerva. Alas, I have my reservations about Mr. Lockhart's chances." Dumbledore's warm voice announced his arrival. "Currently his mind is in total disarray."

"You scanned him, didn't you? You old coot." McGonagall's voice was serious, with a side of playfulness served with it.

"Of course, I did. I had to see what had happened. Madam Pomfrey, could you please join us. Please put Mr. and Ms. Weasley on the other side, Minerva." Dumbledore chuckled slightly. "Apparently his greatest magical feat of his life has come with the use of memory charms.

"That doesn't surprise me that much. As soon as I met him, I knew that there was something fraudulent about him. I am worried about Mr. Potter though."

"His body has taken a shock, but his soul and magic are strong. They will provide him with the necessary strength to overcome."

"Headmaster, I am so glad that you…Harry." An audible gasp erupted from the throat of the medi-witch. "I apologize Headmaster. I was saying that I am glad that you have returned. Please do not be offended at that remark Minerva."

"I am glad that he has returned as well. I am a teacher, not a headmaster."

"Ahem, excuse me, but Mr. Potter has been attacked by a basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets while rescuing Ms. Weasley. It seems that he convinced Mr. Weasley and Mr. Lockhart to join him in the rescue operation. However, a cave in caused by Mr. Lockhart while using Mr. Weasley's broken wand to perform a memory charm separated them. Harry went on rescuing Ms. Weasley from certain death. Ms. and Ms. Weasley seem to be exhausted, but functioning normally. Currently they are under a mild sleeping charm. Mr. Lockhart's mind is in horrible disarray, which I doubt that he will recover from, but he is sleeping as well. However, Mr. Potter was bitten by the basilisk." Hermione tried to draw a deep breath at the news, but was still unable to do so. "Fawkes was there during the battle, and applied his tears to the affected area, neutralizing the affects of the venom, but I am still worried about him. It is vital that we do everything to ensure his survival."

"Certainly Headmaster." There was a slight pause that indicated that the medi-witch was examining Harry. "No broken bones anywhere. His heart rate and breathing are normal. All of his vital signs and internal organs are normal. His magical levels are elevated though. This could be a result of he his increased adrenaline during the battle. I am sure that he will make a full recovery. He has a lot to live for, he does."

"I presume that is Ms. Granger's responsibility."

"What do you know about that?" McGonagall questioned.

Dumbledore chuckled before responding, "I will only tell you that it was instinct. I assume that he spent a great deal of time here during my absence."

"I found him sleeping next to Ms. Granger on many a nigh' while making my rounds. I alerted Minerva, but she assured me that it would be acceptable."

"I couldn't see waking him from a comfortable sleep."

"Minerva, please don't chastise me for my decisions from this point forward then." A light teasing tone filled his voice. "How are the recovery efforts proceeding, Poppy?"

"According to plan. Not a great deal of activity at this moment, but the potion hasn't had the time to work properly."

"Very well, please check the status of the rest of our adventurous crew."

"Yes, Headmaster."

"Was it the Fat Friar again?"

"Of course not. It truly was instinct, Minerva. Harry, Ron, and Hermione have created a special bond between themselves. Harry and Hermione have the greatest amount in common, so that makes their relationship more familiar, more involved."

"I will trust your judgement Albus." Minerva paused slightly before continuing. "You said that it was vital for him to survive. Why did you say that?"

"Tom Riddle is an ever present foe. With the discovery of the diary, I am more convinced of this. One day he will return to power to challenge Mr. Potter and the rest of the wizarding world."

"I dread the day if that occurs."

"I have no reason to believe that it will not happen. When it does, our trio will play a large part in his defeat."

"They have faced so much in their short lives, it is dreadful to believe that they will face more challenges in their future."

"Enough of this. There is time before that happens. The best that we can do from now till then is mentor them and provide a solid basis for their development." Hermione could hear the nearly silent footfalls approach her location. "I think that our discussion may be upsetting to our patients. Ms. Granger, are you able to hear me?" She tried to speak, but no words escaped her mouth. Frantically she began moving her fingers rapidly in an attempt to signal to the professors. "Very good Ms. Granger. I am going to put a mild sleeping charm on you until the potion completes its work."

-000-

_Hermione stood in front of a full-length mirror staring at the image in front of her. Surrounding the mirror stood the treasures of her past. A reading lamp flanked a large worn leather chair and her opened travelling trunk. Beside them a wall of shelves overflowed with books. The other side of the mirror opened into a bay window with curtains fluttering in the breeze floating through the open window. On the opposite wall sat a sturdy oak desk with a matching straight-backed chair. Behind the desk hung pictures of Hermione through the ages on the walls._

_Hermione was dressed in a long white silk dress. Behind her a flowing train stretched across the glistening oak floor to the scarlet and gold rug. Drawing her eyes closer to her body, she could see ivory leather shoes covering her feet with a moderate pedestal underneath her heal. Moving upward, allowed her to view long, slender legs through a slit in the side of the dress. Her arms were bent slightly at the elbows, perched in front of her holding a small bouquet of light blue lilies that rested just below her waist._

_Continuing up her body, she could see the dress stretched across her chest and torso with a form fitting appearance. At the edges of the dress, sparkling gems with a milky appearance bounced the soft light that flowed through the open widow in millions of directions. A string of pearls danced around her neck with identical pearls dangling from her ears. Her face was thinner slightly, but chocolate eyes were surrounded by an expanse of flawless porcelain skin. On top of the loose ringlets that dropped past her shoulders, stood an ivory veil folded back. A soft knock on the door drew her attention and caused her to answer. "Come in." Hermione's voice was pleasingly soft, almost giddy._

_The door swung open effortlessly to reveal an older man standing at the threshold dressed in a black tux. Distinguished would have been a word for him, except for the reddened and puffy eyes. His face was smooth with a strong jaw except for the frown lines crossing his forehead and the smile lines radiating from the corners of his mouth. Hints of grey peppered his wavy, dark brown hair at the temples._

_"Daddy, there is no need to be sad." Hermione stepped toward the man wrapping her sleeveless arms around her neck. "I will be great. I know that he will take care of me."_

_She felt a shiver travel down his body. "Don't get me wrong sweetheart, I love him. No one could care for my little girl more." He paused to wipe the dripping tears from his eyes. "It is just a father thing, that is all." She could see his bright hazel eyes twinkling, observing the sight in front of him. "You are beautiful. He is a lucky man."_

_Hermione could feel the warmness rush her cheeks at his compliment. "I guess that it's time?"_

_A simple nod from her father was all that he could manage as the flood of emotions filled his heart. She captured the crook of his arms with a lacy glove, exiting the door into a large living room decorated with flowers sitting on every available open space. Intermixed with them stood various sized boxes wrapped with muted toned paper and large bows. Sliding between the boxes and flowers, the pair made their way toward the French doors opening onto the patio and backyard._

_Pausing at the door, Hermione's father turned to face her. "I am so proud of you for everything that you have accomplished in your short life. Your decision to wait till you finished university before marrying him did not affect him at all, but it did surprise both your mother and myself. You two have so much in common, you mother and I thought that after graduation a marriage ceremony would soon occur." Again, the man paused to wipe the tears from his eyes. "You have a fine man waiting for you in the garden in hopes that your will marry him." He could see the tears beginning to well in the corners of her chocolate eyes as he spoke. "If you don't know, he would have waited till you were on your deathbed to marry you if that is what you wanted to do."_

_"Daddy," she choked out between the tears._

_"Let's not keep him waiting any longer," he said with a large smile on his face._

_"Wait," Hermione leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "I love both you and mum."_

_"We love you too." Releasing the embrace, he turned toward the door and swung it outward._

_The sudden soft wave of roses and fresh cut grass washed over the pair; immediately following the scents was a wave of music. The Wedding March filled their ears. Hermione turned her eyes up to see a plush carpet of scarlet and gold stretching to a simple wooden alter covered with flowers and green vines. On either side of the isle were people sitting in their finest dress clothes and robes beaming bright smiles and nodding their heads at the bride. To the left of the alter were two women dressed in elegant emerald green dresses that reached to their ankles. Ginny and Luna were delighted to be her wedding party. On the other side stood a handsome man with messy black hair dressed in a black tux. To his side stood two more men also dressed in black tuxes. One of them had bushy red hair while the other had neatly parted brown hair; Ron and Neville were standing by Harry on this day. However, the only one she had eyes for was the raven haired one, whom she was going to marry._

_Slowly crossing the carpet was an exercise of her patience. Time seemed to stand still as she walked the carpet. Arriving at the alter, she lightly kissed her father on the cheek before turning her attention to the man waiting for her._

_"Your beautiful, Hermione. I love you."_

_"I love you too, Harry."_

-000-

Hermione opened her eyes slightly allowing the bright sunlight to flow slowly into her sight-depraved mind. Turning slightly, she stretched the sore muscles of her arms and legs that had not moved in weeks. A deep breath allowed her to sense the fragrances of evergreen and musk. _Harry?_

Opening her eyes wider, she saw Harry sitting on the edge of her bed. "Hi Hermione. I hope that I didn't wake you." Harry's voice was warm and soft just as Hermione remembered it. A slight grin was mixed with scratches and cuts on his face. His emerald green eyes betrayed his face and allowed her to see the great relief that swept from his soul once Harry knew that she was ok.

Quickly she sat up in the bed and wrapped her weary bones around his neck and shoulders relishing the strength that they contained. Cautiously, she felt his arms encircle her as well, returning the embrace.

"Did you…" Hermione's voice was dry and weak as she tried to speak.

"There's a glass of water beside the bed if you need it. I thought that it might be helpful."

Unwilling to let go of him at the moment, she cleared her voice before she pushed on, "Did you mean what you said?"

"Uh, what do you mean?" His voice was quivering similar to water logged sand. Slowly he pulled away from her grip, to look into her eyes. Nervousness spread across his face while his eyes told Hermione that he meant everything that he said to her.

"It's ok, Harry. I love you too. I don't know when it started. I never even really thought about it, but you mean the world to me." She reached out to clasp her hands in his feeling the warmth and love in them that she had become conscious of and needed in the past weeks. Slowly she leaned into his body and pressed her lips against his absorbing the emotions lingering on their smooth surface. Breaking their contact, she pressed her forehead against Harry's before saying, "your love warmed my stone heart."

The End

Again, thank you to all who have read my words. I hope that you have enjoyed my story and again thank you.

May someone always care for you.


End file.
